Cindy Campbell
Cindy Campbell is the main character in the Scary Movie film series and is portrayed by Anna Faris. Her name is a parody of Sidney Prescott from the Scream series and her last name of Sidney's actress Neve Campbell's last name. Along with Regina Hall, who plays Brenda Meeks, Faris and Hall are the only cast members who have starred in the first four films. Faris is not in Scary Movie 5 because of her pregnancy. Family and Friends The only people in Cindy's family who have appeared in the movies or are mentioned are her father (in the first movie her father is a drug dealer, in Scary Movie 3 however she has a different father), her unnamed sister, and her nephew Cody Campbell. She has been married two times. Once with an unknown man and the other was George Logan who dies in between the 3rd and 4th movies. Her brother-in-law was Tom Logan. She is currently in a relationship with Tom Ryan. Films Gags Cindy is one of the few characters to have a running gag about them in multiple films (The other being Ray). Cindy's gag involves her breasts. In the first film, she is shown to have a manly chest when she flashes Bobby and causes him to fall out of the window. In the second film, her breasts are not shown although Buddy calls her "A-cup" after he punches her, and Shorty says that they were orangutan-like while the group gazes over a photo of Caroline. In the third film, Cindy argues with her boss about the report on breast augmentation and exposes her breasts (inside of a bra), which are much bigger than referred to in the past two movies. Another running gag for the series is Cindy being covered in Jizz during the first two films in the first film when she finally goes to "The Next Level" with Bobby and in the second film when she gives Buddy a "Hand" Scary Movie Cindy that has black hair is in high school and is in a relationship with Bobby Prinze and her friends are Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Phillipe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. She first appears in the film using her computer. She hears and noise outside the window and going to check it sees Bobby who is has climbed up. Since she screamed her dad came in and told her he would leave the place so the cops won't find him and tells her to hide his stash, both of them say their goodbeys. Bobby who Cindy had hidden comes out from under the bed and tells her he was home watching "The Exorcist" which got him thinking of her. They proceed to have sex but Bobby gets electrocuted by Cindy's electrical fence around her underwear which her dad put there. He then proceeds to leave through the window and Cindy asks him if he would settle for a PG-13 thing and shows him her manly chest causing Bobby to cover his eyes and fall out the window. The next day she goes at school and along with Brenda and Buffy find out that Drew Decker got murdered last night and see reporters at school. Cindy is called into the principal's office where they question her about Drew. When the entire gang is at the fountain it is shown through a flashback that one day on Halloween they accidentally ran over a man and dumped his body at the pier where Greg made them swear to never mention it again. While at class Cindy sees Ghostface looking at her and finds two notes on her desk. One reading "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN" reminding her of her picnic with Bobby and another reading "NOT THAT BITCH, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GUY YOU KILLED" which causes her to realize someone knows about the accident. Back at the fountain when Greg shows up ready to fight Ray thinking he took a picture of Greg's baby penis in the showers. Cindy then tells Greg that she also got a note and that somebody knows, when she says they should go to the police Greg punches her and throws her on the ground. Scary Movie 2 Cindy is in college and has made new friends that include Alex Monday and Theo Keyoko. In Between Somewhere in between, her sister died after giving birth and Cindy took the baby in. She dyed her hair blonde so she is no longer a brunette. Scary Movie 3 Cindy that has her hair turned blonde is a reporter and takes care of her nephew Cody. She meets George Logan and others in this movie. In Between In Between the 3rd and 4th films Cindy was a professional boxer and had a match against Tiffany Stone. Cindy tried to punch Stone, but Tiffany bent down so Cindy was going to fall on a stool but George jumped in and snapped his neck on the edge of the stool. People at Cindy's boxing match get there necks snapped and one of them was the Grudge Boy (Toshio). Later Cindy sends Cody to Military school. Scary Movie 4 She is still the main protagonist in Scary Movie 4 and reunites with her supposed-to-be-dead friend Brenda Meeks. She is shown to be able to speak "Japanese", which The Grudge remarks to be terrible as it is just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. She meets her current love interest, Tom Ryan, in this movie. Scary Movie 5 Anna Faris will not return in Scary Movie 5 due to her pregnency. Relationships Bobby Prinze Bobby was Cindy's boyfriend in the first Scary Movie. He also dies in the first movie after Cindy looses her virginity to him. He is played by Jon Abrahams. Buddy Buddy Cindy's aggresive college boyfriend in Scary Movie 2. It is unknown what happened to him between the 2nd and 3rd movie, thought it is possible he never saw cindy again after running away at the end. He is played by Chris Masterson. Unknown Man Cindy had married an unknown man for a short period of time, as revealed in Scary Movie 4. George Logan Cindy's late husband in Scary Movie 3 who dies in a boxing match before Scary Movie 4. He is played by Simon Rex. Tom Ryan Cindy's boyfriend in Scary Movie 4. He is played by Craig Bierko cindyandbobby.jpg|Cindy with her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze cindyandbuddy.jpg|Cindy with Buddy 006SM4_Anna_Faris_030.jpg|Cindy during her relationship with her first husband. brendaandcindy.jpg|Cindy with her best friend, Brenda codyandcindy.jpg|Cindy, with her nephew Cody cindyandgeorge.jpg|Cindy with her husband, George Logan. 006SM4_Anna_Faris_038.jpg|Cindy with her new love, Tom Ryan. Gallery 006SM4_Anna_Faris_068.jpg|Cindy when she was a professional boxer. scary_movie_2.jpg|Brenda, Cindy, and Theo in Charlie's Angels Mode. regina_hall_shannon_elizabeth_anna_faris_scary_movie_001.jpg|Cindy in High School, with her best friends Brenda and Buffy. 5.jpg Anna-Faris-2.jpg|Cindy CC.jpg|Cindy Campbell anna-faris-scary-movie.jpg|cindy and bobby having sex Trivia * Cindy is the only character to have survived the hit and run gag at the end of the first three films. * Like Brenda and Theo, Cindy is good at martial arts (sees in the 1st, 2nd and 3rd). * In the 1st and 2nd movie,her hair is black but in the 3rd and 4th,her hair is blonde. * In the 1st and 2nd movie, she had unattractive breasts (in 1st: when she show bubby her "allowed for 13 years" breasts they was like a man chest and in 2nd she got a lot of criticism of having less neat than Caroline), but in 3rd she show her breasts to her boss and got lots of attention of her boss and many other men and in 4th a shower monster hand was trying to touch her chest). Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Female